Long night
by zombielawngnomes
Summary: NSFW Lance has a hard time sleeping and decided to pay Shiro a visit. Turns out a visit is more of a sleep over. Lance x Shiro


Lance wandered out of his room late that night, he couldn't sleep with all the thoughts going on inside of his head. He heads down the hallway in his blue boxers and black t shirt, knocking softly on shiros door. Shiro wakes up slowly and gets out of bed, rubbing his left eye softly as he opened the door. "Lance? What's wrong?" Lance moved past Shiro and sits down against his bed. "I just need someone to talk to..." Shiro nods and closed his door. He sits down next to lance. "What's going on?" Lance shrugged. "I just. My mind is running hundreds of miles an hour and I just can't take it. I'm focused on one thing one moment and then the next minute I just want to do something I've always wanted to do since the moment I've been here. But I can't."

Shiro yawned and laid back down in bed. "Come here." Lance curled up against Shiro and sighed softly. "Okay. Now explain things a little bit slower with more details so I can try to help you." Lance takes in a deep breath and nods. "Alright, I miss home. I miss my mom and my family...I miss earth and yet I'm here on this flying castle to be a proud protector of the universe. That's a lot to throw on someone." Shiro nods slowly. "That is a lot to throw on someone you are correct." Lance wrapped his arms around shiro holding shiros back against his chest. "Yeah...it sucks. But you cant change that..and we may not be your blood family but we are still your family lance. We would do anything for you." Lance nods softly with a yawn. "Can I sleep in here tonight Shiro..." Shiro nods and closed his eyes. "If you want. But if you kick me in your sleep I'm putting you on the floor." Shiro smiled and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Around four am, Shiro wakes up to lance moving and shifting, trying to get comfortable. Shiro rolled over and pulled lance towards him, wrapping his arms around him so his hands rested against lances stomach. Lance sighed softly and pressed his back up against shiros chest. Shiro falls back to sleep, holding lance in his arms. Lance not so much, he can feel shiros warmth against him. He thinks for a moment and rocked his hips slowly back and fourth against shiros lap, biting his bottom lip. Shiro groaned softly and shifted pressing himself up against lance a bit better out of reflex's. Lance smirked and pressed himself a little bit more against Shiros lap slowly rocking his hips into Shiro again. Shiro holds onto lance a bit tighter, mouth parted slightly to let out a small pant against his ear. Lance feels his own cheeks heat up when he can feel shiros bulge pressing up firmly against him.

Lance bites his lower lip and rocked his hips up against shiros lap, shifting so shiros bulge was pressed between him. Shiro let's out another soft groan, tugging lance closer so he can press his hips against lances lower back and ass. Lance turned his head slightly to glance over at Shiro behind him. Shiros lips were parted and he had bright pinks cheeks turning darker by the minute. Lance whispered softly, reaching behind him. "Shiro?..." Shiro still passed out. Lance drags his fingers softly against shiros bulge. "Shiro~..." Shiros eyes open slowly and he feels lance against him. "Lance...wh- Ah~" shiros eyes shut and he let's out a moan, lance messaging Shiro through his boxers. Shiro panted slightly, opening his eyes to look back at lance. Lance smiled, climbing on top of Shiro, kissing him softly. "I've been waiting to do this for a while."

Shiro sits up, smiling and looking up lance, puling him closer slightly to give another kiss. His tongue pressed up against lances, Shiro sliding his hand down to grip lances bulge. "Are you sure you want to do this?..." Shiro asked kissing lance up and down his neck. Lance holding onto the back of shiros head, he nodded slowly letting out breathless pants. "I-i'm sure..." Shiro sits up a bit more and laid lance down against the bed. He leaned down kissing lance from his neck, down his chest, letting his hands wander down to lances thighs. He rubbed his thumbs against the inside and slowly opened his legs, holding him up slightly so he can remove his clothing.

Lance covers his mouth to stifle any noises that might get to loud. Shiro smiled down at lance, and slowly moved lances boxers down and off of his legs, goosebumps forming instantly. Lance watched Shiro remove his boxers and then watched him remove his own boxers. Lance let's out a hitched breath watching Shiro work and shift them around, their clothing now sprawled out on the floor. Shiro pulled off his shirt, lance finally being able to see all the scars and marks.

Lance sits up getting onto his knees. Shiro shifting slightly, holding the back of lances head. Lance leaned forward and opened his mouth partially, sliding shiros dick between his lips. Shiro runs his hand through lances hair, lance letting his tongue press up against shiros shaft. He slowly moved his head back and fourth, trying to get Shiro lubricated. Lance listened to the different noises coming from Shiro and it only made his cheeks get hotter. Lance decided to pick up his game, he slowly pulled away and licked the tip, letting his tongue move slowly against the slit. He then gripped shiros hips pulling Shiro forward. Shiro not expecting that, he about falls forward, placing his hand against the bed frame. His dick slides all the way inside of lances mouth and down his throat. Drool falling into his bare lap, his nose pressed up against shiros abdomen. Shiro covered his mouth to not let out a loud moan but lance could hear it perfectly. Once Shiro regained balance he slowly pulled away from the wall, lance looking up at Shiro with bright begging eyes. Lance smiled watching lance slowly pull his mouth away from shiros dick, strands of spit still connecting the tip to lances tongue and lips. Shiro loved the sight in front of him way to much, leaking a little bit of precum. He gripped lance, laying him back down and repositioning them for a better angle.

Shiro leaned down, lances ass pressed up against shiros lap. Causing him to bend and his lower back to no longer be touching the bed. Shiro kissed lance roughly, holding onto the back of lances thighs. "Try not to be too loud..." Shiro said softly against lances lips. Lance nods, kissing Shiro passionately, Shiro moving to place his dick gently against lances entrance. Shiro keeps kissing lance, slowly sliding himself inside. Walls expanding and taking in his length slowly. Lance let's out a gasp and sinks his nails into shiros back, keeping his mouth locked against his to keep from moaning out. Lance was extremely tight, it felt amazing to be inside of him. The feeling of the warm, slick walls hugging him. Shiro rolled his hips slowly, pushing in a few more inches. finally shiro was able to push himself all the way inside of lance. Shiro lets out a few pants, Lance biting shiros shoulder trying to be as quiet as possible.

Shiro, slowly leaned down, letting out a moan against lances ear and speaks with a deep voice into lances ear, letting his lips touch his ear and tongue brush up against his earlobe. "Let me know when you're ready..." Lance nods and shakes a little, a few tears falling from the pain. He laid his head back against the pillow, sweat forming against his forehead. He nods slowly giving Shiro the go ahead to continue what he was doing. "Make me forget my own name while I moan out yours." Lance placed his hands against shiros shoulders pulling him down into another passionate kiss to try and focus on that instead of the pain. Shiro follows his lead and then slowly moved his hips back, sliding his dick out slowly and and then pushing it back in. Lance let's out a few soft moans but the moment Shiro picked up the pace and began moving in and out of him harder and faster it became a lot harder to keep quiet.

Shiro trying to be just as quiet only letting it get the best of him a few times unlike lance who was a panting, sweating mess. Shiro was sweating as well, the scratched on his back from lance stinging and turning red as the sweat falls into the fresh wounds. Lances back arched off of the bed when Shiro slammed harder into him, his own dick dripping cum slowly. "Ah...sh...Shiro...I...I'm gonna..." Shirk nods and continued his movements, slamming his tip directly into that sweet spot a few more times. Lance had bright red cheeks, drool rolling down the side of his mouth when Shiro placed another kiss against him. Tongues pressed and rubbing against each other. The panting and groaning. It was too much for lance. At first a small amount drips out of him before he cums against both and shiros stomachs. Lance let's out another moan and let's his head fall back against the pillow. Cum dripping from shiros abs onto lances as he continued to move in and out of lance. Shiro grips lances hips hard and shoved himself deep inside of lance before Cumming. The warm, sticky mess filling lance up and Shiro covering his mouth to not let out a huge moan. Lance panted heavily underneath Shiro, Shiro leaning over him, a few drips of sweat falling from his warm body.

Shiro slowly pulled his dick out, strands of cum still connecting him to lance beginning to break and fall against the sheets. Shiro let's out a heavy breath and lowered lances legs back down so he's laying fully against the bed. Shiro laid down next to him, he was a lot warmer than lance but lance still curled up against him, kissing his neck and sucking softly to leave a few hickies. "How are you feeling?" Shiro asked and lance smiled nuzzling into his neck. "Sore..but good. Ready for round two?" Lance said with a smirk, Shiro letting out a small sigh and smile. "Give me a minute."


End file.
